otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Spells and Rituals (TV Series)
Spells and Rituals are recitations of power that are often created, utilized and recorded by a species of supernatural creatures called witches. It is unknown how incantations are designed, or why Latin appears to be the default language for most witches when using verbal magic. Catalysts are sometimes required to activate a spell, such as a talisman, as other kinds of magical phenomena are generated and influenced by a witch's sheer will and nothing else. It is shown that for neophyte witches, extra components are needed to perform the most fundamental types of magic, whilst complex and powerful rituals require special ingredients, even for an experienced witch. Spells produce a variety of effects, from manipulating the environment, commanding the elements and even inducing psychic ability. Known Spells and Rituals Season 2 The Bleeds Fuck me baby Incantation: "Cruentatur." Notes: Paige Winterbourne used this spell against Nick, to distract the pack. Although it didn't actually cause hemorrhages, the spell was strong enough to simulate the effect of having one. A powerful illusion hex that forces the victim to imagine, albeit against his will, as if every drop of blood in his body is seeping out his orifices. To Summon a Witch Incantation: "Veni ad me, in nomine lunae." Notes: Jeremy performed this ritual in the hopes of contacting their unknown attackers. It most probably didn't work as both Ruth and Paige claimed they entered Stonehaven of their own accord and that Jeremy's spell wasn't responsible for luring them in. The exact ingredients are unknown although there seems to be a dried orange fruit, roots and other herbs assembled on a shallow metal dish. A feather was circled around the accourtements counterclockwise. Banishment Spell Incantation: "Purga hanc domum." Notes: Paige used this spell in an effort to banish her house from the unknown entity that was bewitching Savannah. It was unknown whether Alistair/Timothy Ashmont left at his own accord or whether Paige was successful in banishing him all by her own power, although the latter is unlikely. Protection Spell Incantation:"Protege me." Notes: Bridgette used this spell to immobilize Malcolm when he attempted to strangle her to death. It glued his palms to the dashboard, incapacitating his ability to harm. Binding Spell Incantation: "Constringe eum." Notes: Bridgette enforced her protection spell by using her magic to pin Malcolm against the glass window. The spell's purpose was not only meant to debilitate, but to cause utmost discomfort. Sedation Spells Incantation: "Quiesce/Dormi." Notes: Paige and Ruth both used this spell throughout Season 2 to put various characters to sleep. Among them are Melanie Lau, Clara, and Alaistair's unnamed acolytes. Necromancy Incantation: "Spiritus, revive et dic per me." Notes: Ruth used dark magic to perform this spell, much to her reluctance, by channeling the last remaining electrical charges in Melanie Lau's brain so that they could extract information on Savannah's whereabouts. The known requirements are candles, fresh thyme, lavender, a broom and sweetgrass. Ruth painted four runic symbols in the back of both her hands. The decedent's name is also needed. It seems that in order for the spell to work, the deceased must be wearing the talisman of said witch. Seizure Spell Incantation: "Dies coartati." Notes: One of the first spells that Alistair taught to Savannah. When used for long periods of time on a single subject, it causes fatal seizures, but if the witch ends the spell after a few seconds of its activation, the victim merely faints for a shortwhile and will eventually regain consciousness. Sealing Spell Incantation: "Obstructio." Notes: Closes doors and presumably, other objects, as windows, cupboards etcetera. Hex of Madness Incantation: "Novem tibi orbibus." Notes: Alistair used this spell on Elena in order to terrorize her with visions of fear. Cloning Spell Incantation: "Imago." Notes: Alastair changed one of his acolytes into his very likeness, down to the very clothes he wore, in order to fake his death. It is unknown whether this spell only works on corpses, or can be imbued upon another living person, or an inanimate object, as a mannequin. Obliteration Spell Incantation: "Cinerem cineribus, pulverem pulveribus." Notes: Paige used this spell to turn the enchanted spinning top into ashes and dust. The incantation was powerful enough to neutralize the curse that was bound to it, freeing those who had been marked by its dark magic. To Destroy a Witch's Talisman Incantation: "Amoletum ad pulverem." Notes: Ruth used this spell to destroy Clara's talisman after she was caught doing dark spells for hire and assasinating people with curses. This spell must, presumably, be done by the Coven leader. While unproven, the talisman may be reconsituted, but only through the power of the Coven leader. Spirit Transference Spell Incantation: "Possessionem." Other requirements: A human body as a vessel. Notes: Lets a witch inhabit the body of another. Once the Rite of the Black Circle is performed, where the possesing spirit kills its host, the witch will return to his/her original body. While it is unknown whether a human or another witch can exorcise the spirit without damaging the host body, a werewolf is able to do so by shifting into their wolf form. Ataraxia Spell Incantation: N/A Notes: Witches use this spell to suppress the pain of childbirth. To Gather the Bodily Essence of Another Incantation: "Essentia crescat." Other requirements: An egg. Notes: Ruth used this spell in order to extract the bodily residues left behind when Alastair sequestered in the abandoned cabin, knowing that he might have left anything from a strand of hair, to a single skin cell, in order to incorporate his DNA into the Black Spot Curse. Black Spot Curse Incantation: "Signum mortis...bellum omnio amnibus." Other requirements: Essence of the victim (as fingernails, hair or blood), a cockroach (possibly the witch's own familiar). A symbol drawn in blood (as Ruth used Alastair's Witch Run, a trident on top of an infinity sign, it's possible that any symbol can be used so long as it has a significant connection to the victim). Notes: A dark spell that uses black magic to cause the victim to succumb to a painful death. Killing, or otherwise stopping the witch who cast it will stop the effects. Impediment Spell Incantation: "Obstructio viae." Notes: A mind-control spell that slowly works itself into the system. Alastair cast this spell on Paige so that she would turn against the werewolves, delaying their mission so that he would have more time to track and kill Ruth. Neutralization Spell Incantation: "Desiste." Notes: Immobilizes the target. Paige used the same spell to shield herself and Elena when Alastair sent mirror shards flying towards them, which suggests that the spell can be used for deflection purposes as well. Initiation of a Witch Incantation: Various (read following) Other requirements: A Witch's Tarot deck, any four of the nine sacred woods (i.e. oak, ash, birch and alder), an Altar Vessel, candles, other members of the Coven, a hut constructed from natural materials gathered in the woods. Notes: More experienced members of the coven may help in preparing the young witch for her initiation once her power blossoms. They must first make a "pure fire" by igniting a flame from the wood of any four of the nine sacred trees and use it to ignite a lantern. To begin the ceremony (which may be perfomed indoors), the Coven leader will chant the word "Ignitium" and collect the soot from a candle, which she must apply onto the forehead of the neophyte witch with the word "Incipere". A Witch's Tarot is used to determine the catalytic element that the neophyte will initiate through, as well as the familiar. Once these two things have been divined, the members of the coven must lead her to the Sacred Space in the woods and light a bonfire with the blessing "Unos Omnes Spiritus". After the creation of her talisman, the initiate must then be left to fend for themself while she meets her familiar. This ritual will permanently bind the new witch to the Spiritual Nexus as well as to the laws and customs of her coven, giving her access to the powers of the witch ancestors, but also rendering her powerless should her talisman be destroyed. Killing Spell Incantation: "Occide (fillium/matrim)". Notes: Both Alastair and Ruth used this spell to kill each other. Since they're related, the latin phrase for "mother" and "son" were used respectively, perhaps to give the spell a proper focus. Presumably, other latin words could be sustituted, or in Paige's case, used without a secondary phrase, which suggests that a witch need not have any relations with the target to use this spell. Resurrection Spell Incantation: "Spiritus, ostende mihi viam. Spiritus, revive." Notes: A witch may give her life in exchange for another. In accordance with the fundamental laws of magic, as a balance, to bring back someone from the dead, the witch must take his/her place. Ruth used this spell to bring Elena's corpse back to life, by putting her ring talisman on Elena's finger and reciting the incantation. Season 3 Rite of Identification Incantation: N/A Other requirements: Crickets, pinecones and other unnamed ingredients. Notes: Paige used this as an attempt to find the source of the magic that fueled the supernatural phenomena occuring around Rocco, Rachel's son, only to discover that the magic was coming from the mother, not the child. The ingredients were ground and scattered in a circle around the subject, presumably, to contain and trap the magical energy that's released. Paige used a scrying glass in order to see the presence of witch power in the atmosphere. Locator Spell Incantation: "Unire per amorem." Other requirements: A map, something near and dear to the missing person Notes: One of Rachel's first spells as a newly awakened witch. Paige taught it to her after her son Roco was kidnapped by Katia. It taps into the psychic powers of a witch, allowing her to divine the whereabouts of a loved one as visions, even though the ritual entails using a Witch's Marble as a catalyst. This alludes to the fact that the spell works differently for every witch. Category:Magic Category:Bitten TV